


Taking Time to Take Care

by moonlightcalls



Series: In The Moonlight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying Stiles, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reference to past underage sex, Spanking, little!stiles, not exactly porn bc punishment lol, reference to golden showers, there is some dirty talk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter use Stile's spring break for a little, very much needed vacation to Peter's cabin. It's not Stiles fault he forgot about his punishment--he's excited ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Time to Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> So this was very indulgent and kinda got away from me because FEELS! I initially wanted sexy spankings in a cabin, but nope. FEELS! I was kinda feeling iffy on it, so thanks to Dena for reading:) and of course my designated title-er Moonie helped a lot:D

"Can't wait for this week," Stiles said, bouncing up and down in his seat. He was waiting in the car for Peter to finish filling the tank, one of the two pit stops they would make today. The other one would be the grocery store that was close to the cabin Peter had.

It would be a nice break from how hectic their life had gotten as of late, that they both needed. With school, their work, and the supernatural Stiles and Peter had both been busy. It really felt as though he hadn't seen, really seen Peter in forever. Just good morning, and goodnight kisses--dinner at the same time if they were lucky. But that had one or both doing work too, not a time where the could talk to each other.

And sex. That was a thing that hadn't happened in a while too, and ok, so they may have had sex last night--if the ache in his ass had anything to say about it. But they hadn't had a time to really play in a long time, and to be honest it was making him antsy.

"Even if we're starting tonight with your punishment?" Peter asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my god! Don't sneak up on me! We've talked about this. All of you supernatural beasts have heard this. No, sneaking up on the anxiety ridden human. But yes, spankings are fine absolutely fine. Awesome even," Stiles said, only thinking about how the sting would feel nice with what he was already feeling.

His boyfriend just raised an eyebrow, like Stiles was forgetting about something.  He probably was to be honest. Oh, well, he was sure Peter would take great joy telling him later.

He changed the music, putting on his music. The stuff that Peter didn't really like, but that didn't really matter because on the way back it'd be his turn. It also helps that he would change it as soon as Stiles fell to sleep. Peter pulled out and they were on their way.

...

"Hm," Stiles mumbled, when he felt something warm on his arm. "Wah?"

"We're here," Peter said gently.

"We here?" he asked, opening up his eyes. He blinked away the sleep, and looked outside, there was still light out so they must have gotten here in good time. "We are here. S' do you some help with the bags 'nd stuff? Or can I go flop on the bed?"

"No need I can make the trips--anyways you might trip with the way you are right now," Peter smirked looking over at him. "Wouldn't want you to ruin the food. Or bruise yourself--that's my job this week."

"Yeah, yeah you possessive thing," he said, before yawning. "Oh god, how long did I sleep?"

"Hmm, around an hour or so," he said opening his door and getting out. Stiles did the same, but didn't bother to move after that. The cold air was starting to wake him, but he was still tired and didn't want to move...  Maybe Peter would carry him? That would be nice. He closed his eyes.

"Love?" he heard his boyfriend call. "Go to couch, instead of the bedroom. Otherwise you won't get up for dinner."

"M'kay."

"Come on, up," Peter said. "I need you to open the door for me."

"Okay, okay I'm up," he said, a few seconds before he actually got up. They walked up to the door before he blinked, looking at Peter. "Couldn't you just have set down the bags? You are not that lazy."

"No, but you are, probably would have stayed in the car until I carried you in like a princess," he said with a knowing smirk. "Now, come on, be a good boy and reach into my pocket so we can get in."

"Spoilsport," Stiles mumbled, before shuffling closer.

Stiles got them chest to chest before he reached around to fit his hand in the back pocket. If he groped a little, Peter didn't say anything.

"Wrong pocket, sweet," Peter whispered in his ear. Ok so maybe he groped a lot.

"Oops." 

He was quick to get the keys after that, and he opened the door wide for Peter. But he beelined for the couch, and did indeed flop.

"Why'm I soo sleepy? Peter? Pete-er! Ans'er me!" he called out, the words a little muffled because of the pillow. "I might be too tired for sex t'night. You might have tuh just rub one... won't even be able to waah--wait, no. You can rub one out on me! There. Yeah. Problem solved."

He got no answer and guessed that Peter must had gone back outside,  Peter would answer when he got back. But he continued when he felt his cock stir.

"Actually, never mind... think I can rub one out with you. Maybe before..." He was so frazzled with bags earlier he didn't even think about touching his hard on when he had woken up. He could do that now.

He was already unbuttoned when Peter called out, "I hope you're not doing what it sounds like."

"Umm, no?" he asked confused at the warning in Peter's voice, even as he re-did his pants. He wiggled around, and settled on his back. So he wouldn't end up humping the couch. He was a good boy.

"Good," Peter said. He appeared at the end of the couch, he was holding bags of groceries, and the cooler with the other arm. "We wouldn't want to add more to your punishment, would we?"

"Dude, pretty sure a spanking isn't a punishment," he smiled cheekily, remembering their conversation earlier in the car.

"No, but I think the fact that you can't come tonight is," he said returning is own grin. Oh. Ohh, he was talking about their discussion last night. How Peter had given him a choice last night. His punishment then, or Peter's cock however Peter saw fit (because he was still in trouble), but the next day he would get a spanking and wouldn't be able to come at all that day.

Stiles felt his grin fall, and bit his lip. "Oh. Yeah, okay I did forgot about that part. Sorry."

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't take care of that," he said gesturing to Stiles semi. "But it's okay, you were tired, and heeded my warning."

He pouted at his lap like it betrayed him, as Peter walked to the kitchen. He could be heard from the kitchen packing everything away. Soon enough Peter came back, and settled on the couch moving Stiles where he wanted him. Which was on his lap. It was a very nice place.

"You can still rub one out on me when we do go to bed," Stiles offered, snuggling closer to him. "You can even let it stay there for the night."

"What gracious offer," Peter drawled, even if he gave a little happy rumble. As if the werewolf would would ever give away the chance to mark Stiles up, in any which way. Especially if it was gross dried come. Actually he really liked to mark him another way, but Stiles liked that way too... Maybe they could do that tomorrow. Huh.

"Well, I am awesome that way." 

"Mhm, why don't you finish taking your nap, because you need your sleep. I'll wake you up a little before I'm ready to start dinner so you can wash yourself, huh?" he asked, carding his hands through Stiles hair. 

Stiles gave a little sigh to how good it felt. He nodded, before curling into Peter. He heard the tv go on, and was soon lulled to sleep by the noise, and the warm body surrounding him.

...

"--to wake up, baby," he heard Peter's voice. Peter's warm breath fanned over Stiles cheek. He sighed, rubbing his nose against Peter's shirt.

"Ok, in a second," he yawned. He stretched out of Peter grasp, so that his head was resting on the arm, and his legs were thrown over Peter. "What time is it?"

"Seven," he said getting up. "Now, go take a shower. I'm going to get dinner started, you can help with whatever's left when you're done. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm up!" he said, getting to his feet too. "I'm up."

He gave a peck to Peter on his lips, or two... well it was supposed to be a peck. Stiles kind of got distracted, on the second one when he tried to (and successfully) lick into Peter's mouth. Peter pulled away.

He was always the one to pull away, Stiles would be a lot more put out of that fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles was usually the one who got carried away. He wasn't one to care at all about sex that made them late to pack meetings, or dinner reservations.  Sex and take out were just a good a night out. Even better, because he got Peter all to himself. 

"None of that, now," he said, before slightly swatting his ass.

Stiles laughed as he ran up. This wasn't his first time with Peter here, and he couldn't wait for his shower. He went straight to the bathroom and peed before he started the water. 

He was giddy. This house had the best bathroom ever, even better than Peter's apartment, and he could live in that thing. But that place only had a shower, this one had a tub. It was big enough that both of them could cozy up in and still have room.

He stepped out of the bathroom and went to the closet where he stripped, dropping his clothes in the hamper. Before he left to go into the warm water Stiles quickly grabbed Peter's sweats and old threadbare shirt. Peter had already placed everything in its rightful spot, which, maybe that's why he hadn't answered him earlier. He was still put off by how tired he had been, the week must have been harder on him than he thought...

Stiles left the clothes on the counter to step into the warm water.

The first time he had come up with Peter, was a very fond memory he would keep forever. Especially for the spank bank, but that was another topic altogether.

It was the first time they actually did anything as an official couple--no one needed to know that they were already, kinda seeing each other before he was legal. Stiles is pretty sure that knew, but hadn't said anything. (He didn't want to think his dad and Melissa knew, but...)

They were probably all grateful he stopped getting kidnapped for virgin sacrifices. And actually gained more protection from Peter's books.

Though, Stiles had felt that Scott was going to try to talk him out of anything with Peter around the time they graduated. Scott would have most likely have brought up that Stiles didn't have to stay in Beacon Hills anymore. That he had no reason to actually stay with Peter.

To try and make a lasting relationship with the wolf.

Stiles and Peter went out together as friends, but sometimes those outings had ended up with them having sex with each other, and... they just never really talked about what their relationship meant until they got out here. But Peter definitely made them talk about the kinda of sex they had. The trip was a chance to talk about what their romantic relationship would entail without any interference from the supernatural disasters. Or prying ears.

He soaped up, and scrubbed thinking of the past. He rinsed off, and stayed under the stream. The hot water felt so good against his skin...

"You didn't drown in there did you?" Peter asked from the doorway.

"I am not pruny yet," was Stiles reply. He turned off the water, though he didn't get out.

"Mhm, well dinner is ready."

"Ok, I'll get out as soon as you close the door. I don't want the cold air to touch me anymore than it has too."

He heard the click and moved quickly, because now that food was mentioned he could feel the hunger. He got ready, and went downstairs to the kitchen. His plate was already set.

Stiles was about to sit down, when he stopped and leaned over kissing Peter on the side of his mouth thanking him for dinner. The wolf smiled, and waited for Stiles to start eating. His smile soon turned to a smirk, when Stiles let out a groan at the taste.

"Don't look so smug. You're face will stay like that." He ignored the signature Hale eyebrow raise, putting his attention to his plate. It looked like a lot, but he felt like he could eat a horse. He took a sip of his water, noticing that Peter had gotten himself wine. "Hey, can I have a glass? Later?"

"After you finish your glass of water and food, maybe," he said, pointing his fork at the glass.

Stiles flushed. He was starting to realize why he needed his punishment. He nodded timidly taking a bite, and then changed the subject.

After that dinner was nice, they talked about their week. Stiles had a second helping, and Peter had, like, two more. Or this might been his third plate. He put his dishes in the sink when he was done, and went to go sit beside Peter while he finished. The nap, and shower had helped because he was now sinking into that relaxed feeling. 

He started to grab Peter's plate when the older man caught his wrist.

"Don't worry about the dishes."

"But--" Stiles looked at him in confusion, Peter had cooked so that meant he had dishwasher duty. For how nice the cabin was it didn't have one.

"Like I said, don't worry I can get them," Peter said, watching him let go of the plate. He looked up, still holding his wrist rubbing his thumb over the skin. "What I want you to do, is to be naked, on your hands and knees for me on the bed. And to think about why you're being punished. Can you do that for me?"

"Um... ok, I can do that," he said.

"Good, after I clean the dishes, and take a shower I'll give you your spanking. Now go."

"Yes, Daddy," he squeaked out.

When he got to their room, he undressed and folded his clothes placing them on the couch. His nipples got hard from the cold, and he unconsciously moved to rub one, but stopped short. Stiles wasn't supposed to play with himself. That wasn't what Daddy wanted. He moved the pillows around before climbing on the bed. He stayed on his hand and knees, for what felt like forever, but was probably only twenty minutes of waiting while he thought about why he was here. The tiredness, and how Daddy made it a point that Stiles ate and drank water a healthy amount. 

He knew why he was here.

Stiles stayed still, ignoring the squirmy feeling he was starting to feel in his stomach. Just like he ignored his hard cock. He could already feel sweat start to build on his skin.

He wasn't startled when the wolf came in, but was when warm, dry fingers dipped between his ass cheeks.

"Such a pretty, needy hole," Daddy murmured, tracing it. "Such a shame it's not gonna be filled."

That was all he said, before he went to the bathroom. Stiles wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what. He wasn't allowed to though. He hadn't been talking him. The squirmy feeling in his tummy, hadn't gone away it just got worse. He could feel his eyes start to water, just as he heard the shower start.

Stiles didn't know how long he waited for the werewolf to come back, but by the time he heard the door open he was silently crying. 

"Are you ready for your spanking?" he asked, his hand cupping Stiles jaw.

He looked up at him, trying to blink away the tears. Stiles nodded quickly, trying to keep from sniffling, but it just made trying to breathe harder. He was so upset at himself. He had been doing so good at following the rules.

"Shh, it's ok baby. You can talk. Are you ready for your spanking?" he asked again.

"Yeah, yes Daddy," he said.

"Have you thought about what you did?"

"Mhm, I was bad... I-I didn't take care of myself. I wasn't thinking of myself, and then, and then when you brought it up last night... I apologised for the wrong thing. 'm sorry, Daddy."

"That's right baby. You broke the rules. And why do we have those?"

"To--to keep me healthy, cause otherwise I'd um, um I'd drop dead because if I could I'd take care of everyone but myself." Stiles recited dutifully.

"That's right. There's a reason you have a bed time, and why at seven you're supposed to stop and eat dinner if you're working..." he trailed off.

"And... and why I'm not supposed to skip bedtime twice in a row. And how I can say no to people when it gets too much. It's ok and I--it is not my job to take care of everyone."

"Mhm, that's right. Now are you gonna be a good boy?" he asked, referring to how Stiles often came from good spankings. "Or do you need your cockring?"

"No, daddy, I'll be a good boy." 

"Okay baby, now I'm going to give you, hmm let's say fifty?"

"M'kay, Daddy." He hesitated at the next part, "Do, do you want me to count?"

Peter looked him over, giving him an appraising look before he answered no, he didn't but that Stiles did have to stay still. He then left his view. Stiles could feel the heat of him through his sleep pants on his thigh, it was a small comfort. Even if he couldn’t press into it like he wanted.

SMACK!

Stiles sucked in a breath. One, he thought. Stiles could feel his cock throb at the pain. He knew it wasn't a good spanking and he wouldn't be coming later. His cock would probably stay that way through the rest of the spanking though, and he would just have to deal.

The smacks continued. Two, three, four, five. Peter went to the other cheek, and continued in quick successions, and then his hand went down on both.

Stiles could feel the warmth spreading on his cheeks. His ass was probably already red. His arms were getting tired and he just wanted to lay down. But he couldn't. Peter continued, and Stiles lost the count in his head as they grew harder.

Stiles was already crying grossly, with snot and tears running down his face, before Peter stopped. He made a distressed sound when he couldn't feel the heat of his Daddy at his side anymore.

"Ok, baby, shh we're all done. You took it so well," Daddy whispered in his ear, he rubbed at his flank. "I'm going to go get some aloe for you, can you give Daddy a kiss before I get it?"

Stiles went to kiss his lips, but missed and his lips pressed to the scratchiness of his cheek. He ended up nuzzling against him. Scent marking him, and Peter let him for awhile before he pulled back. 

"Ok, baby, I'll be right back" he said brushing away tears. "Do you think you can lay down until then?"

Stiles looked down to his hard on. He wanted to lay down, but he knew he shouldn't. He'd probably come at the pressure from the bed... He shook his head.

"Hm, ok then." Daddy gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Such a good boy for knowing."

Stiles sighed at the praise. While he was gone, Stiles frowned at his penis, willing it to go down. He wasn't going to come tonight. And honestly besides last night, Stiles couldn't even remember the last time he did come. You know there's something wrong when he wasn't utilizing the fact that his Daddy let him come twice a day by himself. 

He jumped when he felt something cold touch his flaming bottom.

"Better?" Stiles nodded. 

Daddy then moved on to his face, wiping away his tears and telling to blow. "Do you think you can lay down without coming like a little painslut?" 

Before answering he looked down again, for some reason it didn't seem as red as it was before.

"Yeah, daddy." He nodded, and started to slip down. First with his arms and then the rest of his body followed. He grumbled when he felt the wet spot his precome had made. "Daddy?"

"Hm?" he sounded far away, but Stiles knew he was just throwing the tissues away.

"This is me reminding you that you can rub one off on me--but I'm going to sleep."

"Thank you, but can I get real kiss before that happens?"

Stiles turned his head, his eyes already closed. He sighed into the first press of the kiss. The soft press of lips against his chapped bitten ones felt like relief, and home. His Daddy kissed him until Stiles finally got too tired, and let his head fall to the pillow. He watched him turn off the lights, and he saw that Daddy was already naked, but before Stiles could feel the bed dip he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are very, very welcomed:D


End file.
